silent circles
by januarylightsphere
Summary: Do you dare disturb the universe? - Norway/Vietnam. NorViet. Lukas/Lien.


disclaimer: **i can't even draw. do you think they're mine still...? no.**

note: **so, it's fluff, you may not believe but i'm capable of writing fluff i swear.**

 **norway being a smug shit.**

 **it's actually a birthday fic for Vietnam but FFN being a pain in the ass and won't let me post**

 **a day late, but i posted it on tumblr the right day.**

* * *

She isn't wearing shoes, he notes, her hair is tangled in a state that he knows her brother will never approve of, and there is a streak of purple in it.

She is wearing a face of absolute concentration, amber eyes intense and bright, her green skirt falls on her knees and some parts are no longer green because she wipes her brush absentmindedly on it.

The room is empty, the floors wooden and the walls light blue. There is only her, behind the easel, and him, sitting still on the chair. The sun shines in through the window, and it makes her hair - rich and black - glitter red and golden and silver, her eyes look almost calm under the sun, her skin is soft and her lips are pink - she is and is not all the beautiful things she calls into existence.

It is silent. Everything is silent. The world around them has slowed or stop, or maybe they have become ghosts, caught here, out of time and place. Still, they're the only things in this silence that breathes and moves and lives and dies -

"Have you done?" He tries not to move when he speaks, and thinks it will hurt when he's finally allowed to move again. When, later, not now. Now is the time that he can't do anything, because if he accidentally moves a wrong part of his body, he will have a paint brush throw at him, especially his face.

Paint fight isn't fun - but Lukas doesn't dislike it, since there are things that happens at the end of it - because it will ruin the mood, and just now he prefers being a ghost. It's calming.

She looks up at him, and her eyes are shining with the reflection the whole world in them.

"No." She replies.

His lips twitch, but no, don't smile, he tells himself, it will spoil the pose and she won't be happy. He must look still and white, and the world moves and stops around him, she's said, and only the gentle fall and swell of his hair are the things reminding her that he's not a statue. (of course Lien doesn't say anything like that.)

"You're painting me."

"Now I'm not. don't move," She says, as his head shifts slightly. He eyes the paint brush in her hand, while her eyes narrow at him.

"You're not painting me, and still I'm not allowed to moved?"

"Don't talk."

"What are you really painting?"

Silence.

"Circles." She sighs, and it's his turn to be surprised - eyes wider slightly.

"Circles." He repeats. "You look at me and see circles."

"It's very difficult to draw perfect circles freehand." She's staring at him with eyes so clear that he thinks he may fall into it (deeper than he already does.) "Artists used to put them on their picture to show the high skill. Or in my brother's case, show off."

There are times like that, when she still denies it and everyone else sees the similarities of hers and her brother's. But no one points that out because Lien will get flushed and when she gets flushed it ends up accidentally violence.

Lukas likes to see her flushed, though.

"So, it's what you're doing? Showing off your skills? Like Yao always does when he paints?"

"Lukas..."

"I think you should have artistic expression." He clears his throat. "Something like 'Mister Bondevik, I want to paint you and I can't sit still until I have finished -"

"It's what Yao said to Eliza." She snaps. "Now keep silent, sit still, I'm drawing circles. You will get it when you see."

And it takes her an afternoon but there is no sign of finishing. Silence is their only company, and Lukas seriously admires himself for sitting that long. The sun is sinking behind her, pink and purple and golden and orange, full of colors that make him unable to see her properly. He can't turn his head to take a closer look, because he's not allowed to move (even if he was, he couldn't, because his muscles are numb. She will apologize later, so Lukas waits.)

Is she still painting circles? Or is she painting him.

The sun in his eyes are so bright, so dazzling and painful. He decides to shut his eyes.

"Lukas? Are you alright?"

"No I'm not. If you haven't done, just paint my head as a circle."

"Actually, I'm trying to paint your face."

"A circle will do, I think. Doesn't it require more skills?"

Lien is less calm when she's painting.

She throws the paint brush at him, and he's Lukas Bondevik, so he picks it up and throws back at her.

Today silence is over.

* * *

 **if you have read it this far, please leave a review. please don't fav without a review.**


End file.
